Server Rules
__NOEDITSECTION__ This Page lists all the Rules players must follow ont eh Server CrazyBob's is INTERNATIONAL. You may speak the language you choose in the server. Admins may enforce the rules as they see fit, so pay attention to what they say. Use common sense! Here is a list of general server rules: 1. Respect admins Admins are there to make sure the game is fun for everyone. Pay attention to what they say and remember that they can't deal with everything. Don't insult the admins and respect their decisions. You may not join the server with an admin nick. 2. Respect other players Remember that it's just a game, don't make it personal. Don't insult other players and don't purposely disturb players who are carrying about their own business. 3. No deathmatching / Random killing You may defend yourself if you are under attack, but randomly attacking other players is not tolerated. CnR is not a deathmatch server, and you will be removed from the server for excessive kills or for randomly attacking others. This includes random hit contracts. Cops should ticket and arrest suspects, and use force only in self defense or to help stop a fleeing suspect. 4. Cops: No attacking innocent civilians or teamkilling Cops MAY NOT attack innocent civilians (white) or other law enforcement agents (blue). Cops must protect innocent civilians. Law enforcement agents cannot steal vehicles from innocent civilians. 5. No cheating / Exploiting bugs Players caught cheating or exploiting bugs will be banned and have their accounts disabled. You are responsible for anyone using your internet connection and you are responsible for your CnR account. If you find a bug which can be exploited, please report it to an admin using the forum pm system. 6. No mods The only GTA mod allowed on CnR, aside from SA-MP itself, is the Detailed Radar Mod. Anything else, whatever it is, even if you think it's innocent, is not allowed on the servers. Please use a clean install of GTA:SA to play CnR. This is to ensure that everyone sees and experiences the same things on the servers. 7. No advertising / Spam Absolutely no advertising on the servers, forums or irc channels. That includes websites, other servers and clans. No recruiting for clans. The in-game chat already scrolls by fast enough, so please don't add to the spam. And even if it's game related, please don't spam the chat with your "selling xxx at xxx" ads. 8. No pausing Don't pause the game for any reason. If you have to go afk, quit the server and rejoin when you come back. Paused players will automatically be kicked. 9. Do NOT quit to avoid ANYTHING Don't quit the game to avoid a hit contract, attack, robbery or admin punishment. Players who quit to avoid don't get much respect and will be punished by admins. 10. Drive properly! Drive in the right lane (as in not left), pass on the left, and don't ram other people's cars for no reason. Look out for other drivers and let law enforcement vehicles get by. 11. Cops don't work with civilians Law enforcement agents should not work with civilians. You may accept bribes at your discretion, but cops may not drive around with criminals and should not work with civilians. Category:Game Help